Angel Babies and Nightmares
by FallenAngel2487
Summary: Sam's nightmares of the Cage are becoming almost too hard to handle and Sam reluctantly tells Dean what happened downstairs. Only, what really happened, isn't what Dean thinks or expects. Samifer. Mentions of Angelic mpreg. Rated M for Dean's potty mouth and mentions of torture.
1. Chapter 1

**_*OK, I apologize in advance if this completely sucks. It's the first time I've ever managed to write something that's over a thousand words and it's not even finished. I'm so proud. Even if the chapter is a bit too short for my tastes. Now, at this point, I'm not entirely sure how long this fic is going to be or how often updates will be. I would like to thank my good friend Lalinka for all of her support. You're the best, hun. (check out her stuff. She's awesome.) Please read and review. I accept good comments and constructive criticism. Only flame you really want to be laughed at.*_**

**_Okey dokey. On with the story. Enjoy..._**

Angel Babies and Nightmares

Chapter 1

Sam had always had nightmares. Even the wall that Death put up in Sam's mind after the cage didn't stop the dreams. But the difference between then and now was, before, the nightmares just consisted of chains and blood and screaming. Now all of his dreams were so vivid to the point where they were more memories than anything else. Waking him up in the middle of the night, taunting and torturing him. It was starting to drive him crazy. He knew he had to get a handle on it soon. Dean was getting worried. Though Sam didn't relish the thought of telling Dean everything, he couldn't keep hiding the fact that, even though Lucifer had tried to end the world by starting the apocalypse, while in the cage they had protected each other. Protection which turned into appreciation and admiration, then eventually turned into love. Yeah, that'll go down so well with Dean. The fact remained though, that as far as Sam was concerned, it wasn't easy falling in love with an Archangel and then have to watch him be torn apart piece by piece by his own brother. A brother who only saw it all as a game. Until something happened within the confines of the cage. Then all the rules changed. Which essentially made things worse.

It was Michael who enjoyed the torture game. A game that he eventually taught Adam to play. It seemed that the longer Adam was in the cage, the darker his attitude and personality got. It had virtually reached the point where he was becoming more demonic with every day that passed. It was this personality that always came out when Adam and Michael got to play with their favourite toys. Michael's being Sam and Lucifer, alternating between the two whenever he got bored. Adam however, was more focussed on playing with…

"No!" Sam yelled in his mind. Not going down that path. Not ever. That path led to even worse dreams. Dreams that caused Sam to wake up screaming. Dreams that made Dean worry even more about his little brother than he already did.

Sam stood up and paced the length of the dingy motel room of the week. Trying to work out a way to stop the dreams. All the while seeing visions and memories of the cage. Remembering how he and Lucifer would try to distract Michael from his game just long enough for the other to get a little breathing space. How they would work together to try and stop Adam from enforcing his own form of destruction.

This was how Dean found his little brother half an hour later. Pacing back and forth, wall to wall, wearing a trench-like hole into the already questionable motel carpet and muttering under his breath so low that Dean couldn't tell what Sam was saying.

He stood where he was for a moment watching his brother and trying to work out what had set him off like this. Though he had a damn good idea.

"Goddamn angels", Dean grumbled. "Sam? You ok?" he called out, teying to catch Sam's attention. But sam didn't hear him. Too distracted by whatever it was that was freaking him out. Though now, Dean could just make out what Sam was saying. Things like "Should've stopped it" and "Suppose to protect them". Now, Dean was even more confused. Stop what? Protect who?

"Sammy!" Sam looked up surprised, not realising his brother had returned from getting food. It took him a moment to focus on the question that Dean had asked him.

Sitting down on the nearest bed, Sam took a deep breath and gave Dean the answer that had pretty much become ingrained in the both of them over the last few years. The answer that he knew Dean wouldn't either accept or believe. But he had no choice. Telling Dean the truth was not an option. The truth would cause him to lose what little trust was left between them, possibly forever, and he couldn't risk that. He damn well refused to. So, with that thought and a thousand terrifying images going through his mind he said, "I'm fine, Dean".

Dean just scoffed and raised an eyebrow saying, "Yeah, sure. 'Fine'. So tell me, Sam. If you're so fine, how about explaining to me about the nightmares you've been trying to hide from me, or the reason you're suddenly acting like the Easter Bunny on crack?"

"It's nothing. Just drop it."

Now, anyone who even remotely knew Dean Winchester would know that this would be the point where he would enforce his 'no chick-flick' policy. But, this time Dean knew better than to push his brother away when it was plainly obvious he needed help. And not just from anyone. So, instead of running away from the impending brotherly moment, the older Winchester decided to go head first. Because that was his job. To protect and look out for his baby brother.

"No, Sam." Dean tried to reason with him. "You've been acting like this since the cage. You haven't been sleeping. Or eating. You need to tell me what the hell is going on with you, so I can fix it. I gotta fix this Sammy. But I can't do that until you tell me everything. And don't leave out any details."

"Pretty sure you don't wanna know everything Dean." Sam shook his head, not only saying no but also trying to relieve himself of the terrifying images still crowding his mind. Dean sigh loudly, frustrated at how stubborn his brother was being.

"Why won't you just tell me what's going on, Sam?" Dean almost yelled.

"Cause you don't want to know that I had a kid with Lucifer and that kid, your niece, was tortured relentlessly by our own little brother!" Sam blurted out without thinking. He'd had enough of Dean's pushing and prodding.

Dean just looked at Sam, dumbfounded and just more than a little confused.

"You, uh, wanna run that by me again?"

Sam sighed deeply and laid back on his bed, resigned to the fact that he had to tell Dean the truth whether he liked it or not. Which also meant potentially risking the trust that they had slowly regained in each other.

"Fine", Sam grumbled. "I'll tell you, but you aren't gonna like it. And you gotta hear me out without interrupting or getting pissed".

Dean wordlessly raised an eyebrow and gave Sam the go ahead and Sam started on his tale about falling in with an Archangel.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow. I actually managed to get it updated when I said. Awesome. Also, thanks for the awesome reviews guys. They are what keeps me going. I apologise if this chapter is long and boring. Next chapter is when the fun starts. Oh by the way...I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL. I ONLY WISH I DID :)**

Angel Babies and Nightmares

Chapter 2

_FLASHBACK – THE CAGE_

_It was quickly approaching the hundred year mark. A hundred years they've been locked up in the Cage. It was strange how quickly things had changed from when they were topside to after they fell. Sam had been so sure that Lucifer would go after him, hurt him, after they landed. Or at least go after Adam. But instead, it had been Michael who had gone for Sam, with Adam hiding behind Michael's bright light. _

_Lucifer had gotten in between Sam and Michael, protecting Sam, letting himself be hurt by his own brother to keep Sam safe. That's how it went for the first fifty years. Michael going for Sam with the idea of maiming and torturing at the forefront of his mind. Or it was the other way around with Sam protecting Lucifer. Michael seemed to like alternating._

_Whenever Michael got tired or bored of playing, he would go spend some quality time with dam. Not torturing, mind you. Teaching. Teaching the best techniques of torture. But it was during these times of reprieve where Sam and Lucifer would comfort each other with soft caresses and whispered versions of Stairway to Heaven. This comfort, equally given and received, slowly grew into love over the course of the next fifty years. Then, on the eve of the hundredth year of being in the cage, something changed. Everything had changed._

_Lucifer had quietly explained to Sam, that because they had mated together, that is, not just had sex but in fact fallen in love, their mating had created a bond between them. This bond allowed a connection that kept them emotionally and mentally tied to each other. It had also become so strong and powerful that it caused a piece of Lucifer's Grace to separate. When an Angel's Grace splits as a result of a bonding between that Angel and their human (yes Sam was Lucifer's human) the smaller amount, over time, forms into a foetus that grows and matures inside the Angel's vessel, feeding off the Angel Grace. In short, the mating and bonding between Angel and human, had cause Lucifer to become pregnant._

_Sam worried that this latest event would catch the attention of Michael who was sure to act out his anger and resentment on the smallest occupant of the Cage before it was even born. Which Michael tried as soon he sensed a difference in his younger brother. He knew what it was and it made him angry. He had destroyed the Nephilim for a reason. They were abominations. Diluted versions of Angels no better than the humans. It was his responsibility to make sure that this newest atrocity didn't survive. No matter who the spawned the creature. He couldn't risk the chance that it could escape into the world. Though Michael tried to attack the…child…while it was still growing within his brother's vessel, he found that it was quite impossible as the Nephilim's energy created a protective shield around both of its parents so that they were equally safe from being harmed. Michael realised that because the two were inextricably linked by their bond, the Nephilim's powers were able to extend from Lucifer to Sam through their connection. This new development made Michael extremely mad as now he wasn't able to take his frustration and anger out on his favourite toys. He certainly couldn't hurt Adam. He was just an innocent child and, Michael was hoping, soon to be his student. So he focussed his anger on the cage itself and beat at the walls whenever the itch to hurt someone or something arose. Of course, he had failed to notice the small crack that had formed in the wall. None of them had noticed. Least of all Adam. Who would be kicking himself in the future for not noticing the small flaw in the Cage's structure._

_Adam also felt the coming change in their environment. He had been expecting something like this to happen eventually. He had noticed how close Sam and Lucifer had become. But unlike Michael, instead of being angry and frustrated at the situation, he kept up his guise of hiding behind Michael's light, of looking like a deer caught in the headlights, while actually quietly waiting in anticipation for his turn to have fun to come around. While Michael started in again on hurting their brothers after the child was born, (not ever touching it. He didn't want that filth touching him. Besides, that was Adam's toy for later. When he was ready to play), Adam waited, learned, and watched. Watched as the young fledgling grew quickly. By the time the child had turned into a girl of about 12 her mind was already quite fragile from watching her fathers be torn apart again and again without being able to do anything about it._

_That was when Adam pounced. Like a lion after prey. Though, unlike Michael, Adam had decided not to start with torture first. Sure, that was all fun and entertaining in itself. But Adam found he preferred mind games. Break them down bit by bit, then build them up again just to tear them apart once more. It all made Adam very satisfied indeed. Punishment for the child for being what it was. Punishment for his brother for bringing him down here in the first place. A chance to impress Michael, his teacher. A chance that would elude him in the long run. Because that crack that had gone unnoticed by all except a small fragile fledgling had turned into a small hole, big enough for just a child._

_It wasn't until the two more vengeful occupants of the Cage decided to take a break from their games in favour of spending quality time doing…other things that the hole in the wall was given quiet attention to. Sam and Lucifer were comforting their baby girl by singing to her the only song that would help her sleep, Stairway to Heaven, when Sam saw a gap in the wall close to them. He quietly pointed it out to Lucifer saying it was the only chance they had to get their daughter to safety. Even though the Fallen Angel didn't want to ever let his child out of his sight, he also knew his mate was right and she wouldn't have a chance at a real life if she stayed in the confines of their prison. Therefore, very quietly so as not to raise suspicion from the other two inhabitants, the Angel and the Hunter convinced their little Angel to escape quickly through the hole they were sure existed just for this reason. So, with a lot of silent tears and a heavy heart, the young fledgling agreed to her fathers' plan, knowing that there was a good chance she would never see them again. _

_It was at that precise moment when she disappeared from view that Michael and Adam turned and saw what was happening. Angry that the child had escaped, they both flew into a rage and spent the next few decades punishing their brothers in most extreme ways. After one such session, while their tortures had had enough for a while, they sought comfort within the other's arms and consoled each other over the fact that, while they may be stuck here for eternity, they still had each other, and their daughter was out and safe._

NOW

Sam was pacing around the room again as he told his story. It was understandable he thought. It was a fairly stressful time after all. Though he could tell it was starting to piss Dean off, so he quickly sat back down on his bed to avoid pissing his brother off even more than he most likely already had with his little revelation.

As for dean, he had mostly just been sitting there listening to Sam's story first in shock and disbelief (seriously? Of all beings his little brother had to choose the DEVIL?), then as Sam went on, Dean's disbelief turned into anger towards his youngest brother for giving into the darkness of Hell and sorrow for the innocent child, his niece, who had to grow up knowing only pain and suffering. Though, as he thought more about it, he realised that what happened in the cage was probably best case scenario considering Lucifer could have turned on Sam at any time. At least his little brother was safe now, soul intact, and with only nightmares being the worst side effect of his treatment downstairs.

Sam carefully watched Dean, trying to work out where his train of thought was taking him. But Dean's face gave nothing away. It was a blank slate. It was starting to make Sam nervous. Cause, really, who would be ok with the idea of their little brother hooking up and having a kid with Satan?

"Uh…Dean?" Sam nervously asked. "I kinda need you to say something here."

_Here we go_, Dean thought, while repressing the urge to roll his eyes. _Another wonderful chick-flick moment ahead. Awesome. _Dean sighed and looked toward Sam. "What do you want me to say, Sam? Huh? That I'm happy you found someone? Cos, guess what? I'm not. Because it's not just some random chick you found at some random bar. It's Lucifer. The Devil. The…the dick with wings who wanted to wear you to the prom. Any of this ring any bells?"

"He changed, Dean. He protected me. He protected my daughter." Sam insisted quietly. With that one statement, Dean's arguments and anger at the situation faded away.

"Maybe. Doesn't mean I have to like it. Either way, whether he has changed or not, there's not much I can do about it, is there? So, really, no point arguing too much over it. Besides…it could've been worse. He could've turned on you. And the kid. But he didn't. So…I guess I should just let it go."

Sam just looked at his brother like he had grown an extra head or two. "Ok…"

"A few things you left out of your little story though."

"What's that?"

"One, what's the kid's name. Two, what's she look like. And three, and this is the most important one, where the hell is she if she ain't in the Cage?" Dean practically growled. Even though he didn't know this kid at all, or liked the fact that she was Lucifer's kid, she was still his niece and he had started feeling a bit protective the second Sam mentioned her. So yeah…he wanted to know everything he could about her.

Sam looked away from Dean, the expression on his face a strange mix of loneliness and sorrow.

"Her name is Faith. It was Lucifer's idea. When she was born, he said she looked just like Mom and no matter what happened in her life, Mom always had so much faith. She's the spitting image of Mom." At this point, Sam choked up, the pain of losing his beautiful baby girl too much to even think about let alone talk about it.

"Where is she, Sammy?" Dean asked softly. "She's gotta be around somewhere."

"I don't know" Sam whispered sadly, hazel eyes glistening with unshed tears. "She just disappeared."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I'm so sorry for the very late update. As an apology here's an extra-long chapter for you guys. So, here's a bit of background so people don't get lost. I've accelerated Faith's age cause she's half angel and in my mind they grow faster. So when she escaped the Cage she was physically around the human age of 14. This chapter is set about six months later and I've made her to be about 17-18. Visually she looks like Mary but with Luci's eyes. Personality and mentally wise, she's got Sammy's brains, Luci's wit, and Dean's loyalty. But considering everything she's gone through in the Cage, I've tried to make her slightly like Drusilla in Buffy the Vampire Slayer, but it didn't come out like that. She's more a female version of Dean more than anything. Oh, and I brought back an old friend cause I missed him and obviously Kripke isn't gonna do it. Anywho, onwards and enjoy!**_

Angel Babies and Nightmares

Chapter 3

Faith Winchester was currently sitting in a random diner in a random town in South Texas, lost in her mind wondering how her father was going now that he was out of the cage. She had felt it through their bond the moment he had gotten out. Not that she could go to him, she thought bitterly. Not with those ugly man-eating garbage disposals walking around. The bond that Faith shared with her fathers also made her feel Papa's despair and loneliness when Death took Daddy's soul away but at least now Papa only had himself to worry about in the Cage. And Daddy only had himself and Uncle Dean to worry about. They didn't have to use all their energy trying to protect the abomination they had somehow spawned.

Faith shook her head, trying to dispel the negative thoughts that kept popping up in her head. It was Adam's fault. Michael's too. They were the reason she kept thinking these things. Cause they kept repeating them over and over while ripping and slashing and tearing at her flesh. Even now, Adam was just sitting there next to her, whispering dark, self-loathing thoughts in her ear.

"Stop." She growled to herself. "Dad would be pissed he knew you were thinking like that. So would Papa." She shook her head again and left the diner. It was about time to find somewhere new to hole up for a while. She had been wandering aimlessly for a while now, mainlining coffee and Red Bull, trying to ignore the image of her nightmares walking beside her, and just trying to stay two steps ahead of the oh so lovely Leviathans that seemed to want her head on a platter. Faith hated to have to avoid her dad like that, but she had no choice if she wanted to keep the Black Goo Monsters away from him and Uncle Dean.

Of course it wasn't just the Leviathans she had to worry about. It seemed that Crowley wanted her too. Whether to kill her or just get one up on the head Leviathan, Dick Roman, Faith wasn't entirely sure. Then there was that other Angelic presence she kept feeling. Like it was following her. She knew it wasn't Castiel, the little angel that could. This presence was much too strong to be just a regular Seraph. It felt as strong as Papa and Michael. Which meant it was most likely an Archangel. Which made her nervous. Because there were only four archangels in existence. Two were in the Cage and the other two were dead. If one of the dead ones had been resurrected, that meant she was in trouble. She had a snowballs chance in Hell that they would be friendly toward her.

Stopping at a secluded spot that she had deemed safe enough, Faith was about to take off when Adam hissed in her ear, making her flinch away.

"You know, unless you actually want to become a monster's chew toy, I suggest you hurry up and flutter away like a good little angel."

"'What?" Faith glanced up and, following Adam's line of vision, saw what was making Adam agitated. The leviathan, Edgar, was walking up the road towards Faith, having already spotted her.

"Shit! Though I don't get what _you're_ worried about." She sneered at the illusion. "It's not like he can hurt _you_. Besides, either way, you'd probably enjoy it." She added in a faraway singsong voice. With that, Faith unfurled her wings, six great pale blue silvery appendages that had her dads grinning with pride every time they came out, and took off to her safe house in the mountains. She knew that even though the monsters could and would track her to this location, it would take them a while to actually get there. That is unless they found a way to sprout wings. Either way, she didn't want to risk getting caught. So as soon as she landed safely, the Nephilim started making plans to move. At least she tried to. Didn't really help with Adam yelling 'the Red Coats are coming' in between verses of Stairway to Heaven. Which he sang over and over again. For the millionth time.

Faith turned to her personal walking nightmare and glared. "Seriously? Must you keep doing that?"

"What? I thought you liked that song?" Adam smirked.

"Sure. But not fifty times in a freaking row. Give it a damn rest."

"You know, for an evil hallucination intent on torturing you just for kicks, he does have good taste in music."

Faith whirled around at the new voice, pulling her angel blade into existence. In front of her stood a man of about 5'7 with honey colour hair, golden brown eyes and an amused smirk plastered on his face. Faith could feel the absolute power rolling off this stranger in waves. Standing her ground, Faith acknowledged this stranger relaxing in her living room, munching on a candy bar.

"Who are you and how the hell did you get in here?" She growled out. By this point even Adam had shut up to focus on the newcomer.

"What? No pleasantries first? Oh, and I think you missed a sigil somewhere." The stranger grinned and pulled out another candy bar, apparently unfazed by the hard glare being sent his way.

Suddenly, Faith was standing beside the man, angel blade held at his throat. "Who. The. Hell. Are you?"

"Fine." He rolled his eyes, leaning away from the pointy edge of the blade. "Have it your way. The name's Gabriel."

"Gabriel?" Faith echoed apprehensively. "God brought you back, didn't he?"

"Are you here to kill me?"

Gabriel just pulled out yet another lot of candy, this time a packet of M&M's while glancing at the young Nephilim, confusion gracing his features.

"Why would I do that? You think Dad wants you dead?"

"Don't you both? Considering that one; I am an abomination according to Michael, and two: my dad _did_ kill you. I'd want revenge for that alone."

"Yeah well…bygones and all. Just you existing speaks volumes about how much Luci's obviously changed. So, yeah. All's forgiven. As for the abomination part, who do you think killed all the Nephilim in the past?"

"Michael said God decreed it. And that they weren't permitted to enter Heaven when they died."

"Yeah, he would say that. He lied. It was all Michael. He killed the Nephilim, not because they were evil, which they weren't by the way, but because he didn't like the idea of Angel blood being diluted." Gabriel looked into his now empty M&M packet thoughtfully. "Though now I think he may have had other ulterior motives.

Faith raised an eyebrow. "What ulterior motives? How threatening could a bunch of mini angels really be to Michael?"

"Well…" he hedged, which of course caused an Angel Blade to be put back against his throat. He spared a glance at the girl, who really looked more like a fearless warrior at that moment, her piercing blue eyes having a slightly manic gleam to them.

"Gabriel. How am I a threat to Michael?" she growled.

"Two reasons. One, Nephilim blood is the key to destroying the Leviathans. Two…well…all the Nephilim in the past were destroyed before they could reach full power." He let his words trail off, sure that his point had gotten across. Being the kid of both Lucifer and Sam Winchester, she was obviously a smart girl. Stunning too. Faith just backed up and rolled her eyes.

'Oh yeah,' Gabriel thought to himself. 'Mind reading powers. Check.'

Smirking to herself, she thought about "So what you're saying, is I have the power to kill all the Leviathans, not just some but _all_, plus kick Michael's ass?"

Gabriel flinched at that. Even though Michael was a pompous dick, he was still his brother. Just like Lucifer was. Faith heard what Gabriel was thinking and frowned.

"He may be your brother Gabe, but he tried to tear my family apart. He spent over a hundred and fifty years torturing my parents and he let Adam rip me apart piece by piece." She gently laid a hand on his shoulder providing comfort for the conflicted angel.

"I won't kill him, I promise. I'm just gonna set him straight is all."

Gabriel just looked at the girl, who truly did look like an angel, and nodded his agreement, sighing quietly.

"You know, we really should get you back to your dad."

"But…the Leviathans. Soon as I get anwhere near Dad, those Black Goo Monsters wil be all over us,, then we'll all be dead. I'm not risking my family, Gabriel."

"Don't worry, Princess." Faith smirked at that. "I've got it all worked out. Everyone will be safe, I promise."

Faith sighed. She really just wanted to see her Dad, so she agreed to Gabriel's plan.

"Ok, so you stay here for now. I gotta talk to Cas, then I'll call you." Then he kissed her on the cheek and winked before flying away.

"Damn Angels." Faith grumbled to herself.

"You're blushing," her not so favourite hallunication crowed.

"Bite me, Asshat." she just growled.

*************************I AM A LINE BREAK*****************************************

Ever since Dean had found out the truth about the Cage a week ago, they had tried everything they could to find the newest addition to their broken family, with no positive results. Even after Castiel's return, they still had no real leads. All they really knew was that Cas believed the Nephilim child – Faith- he corrected himself, could be the key to destroying the Leviathan. Castiel also believed, not that he told Sam or Dean this, that this child could have the power to absolve him of all his sins. He understood that this child was Lucifer's which made her a true miracle in Castiel's mind as he knew, and as he explained to the Winchesters, an angel could not have offspring without the bond between Angel and mate forming first, which would only happen with true love. Cas also knew it could not happen unless God wanted it to. Which meant that it was possible for even Lucifer to change.

Cas hoped he could find the fledgling quickly, as it was only a matter of time before the leviathans caught up to her. He knew the demons wanted her too, so he had to move fast. Though he had been feeling a presence the last few days that made him think his niece was safe. At least for the time being. Though he decided to keep this information to himself for now, not willing to get the boys hopes up. Especially Sam's. Cas was afraid that if they didn't locate Sam's child soon, it would be the last straw and would break Sam in ways that nothing else could.

The angel currently stood on the highest peak in the world, taking in its views, while considering what he knew about the strange, yet familiar presence. He knew it was foolish to think it impossible that the angel that the presence belonged to was alive, considering how many times he himself had died and been brought back, but it didn't stop Castiel from wondering why. He knew how, of course. There was only one being who had the power to bring angels back from the dead. But why?

Castile turned slowly around, not surprised to see his older brother Gabriel relaxing against a small boulder, looking as calm and carefree as ever.

"Gabriel. Why are you here?" he asked quietly.

"What's the matter, Cassie? Not happy to see your big brother?" Gabriel grinned at his favourite little brother.

"Of course I am, brother." Cas replied, tilting his head to the side, confused. He had apparently missed Gabriel's slight attempt at humour.

"I just don't understand why you would come back here. To all the fighting. To be…stuck with me." Castiel looked down at the frostbitten ground in shame, not daring to look his brother in the eyes. Gabriel could see his little brother was starting to get agitated., so he pushed himself away from his leaning post and walked towards his brother to calm him down.

"It's all my fault, Gabriel. The leviathans are loose, Dean and Sam don't trust me, our brother's child is missing. I don't know how to fix it. I need to fix this, brother."

"Whoa, Cas. Slow down. Ok, yes, you screwed up. But you were being manipulated and lied to. And that's why I'm here. To help you fix it. Step 1: Get back that trust with the Winchesters. And I know exactly how to do it."

"How?" Cas asked his brother warily. "This better not be another trick, Gabriel."

"Nope. No tricks." Gabriel unfurled his wings, with his younger brother following his lead. "But I _will_ give you a hint." Here he grinned mischievously. Castiel groaned to himself, instantly not liking what the older angel was about to say. "Lucifer's missing angel baby? Not actually missing. Now let's go. We have a lot to explain to the boys." With that, he flew off, trusting a very confused Castiel to follow.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: I have to apologise once again for the lateness of this chapter. But I got it done in the end. *Does happy dance*. Now, on with the story. Remember: Read, review, criticise. Please :)_**

Angel Babies and Nightmares

Chapter 4

Sam was getting frustrated and, admittedly, a little scared. They still hadn't managed to find his baby girl or figure out how to destroy the Leviathan, though now Sam was starting to agree with Cas' thinking that the two were tied together somehow. They just needed to find Faith first, which, given she was half Archangel and was seemingly good at hide and seek, was proving to be difficult.

He and Dean were currently resting up in another no-name motel in Rossville, Illinois, after hitting yet another roadblock with Dick Roman and hunting down a rather pissed off poltergeist. As soon as they relined the doors and windows with salt, Sam dove back into research, trying anything and everything to find something that could help. Cas had hinted that he may have found something, but had not yet revealed his findings. Sam knew he was pushing it, he knew he was practically driving himself into the ground with all the stress he was under. But he honestly had no choice. It was either that or give up. And there was no way he would ever give up on his little girl. Meanwhile, Dean was alternating between cleaning their weapons and not so subtly watching his brother. Again. Dean could admit it. He was getting seriously worried now.

"Sam, you should give it break for a while. You need to sleep sometime this century." He insisted for about the hundredth that day. He was honestly starting to worry about his little brother. A lot more than he usually did, which was saying something.

"Right, and dream about what? Lollipops and candy canes?" Sam replied sarcastically. "No thanks, man."

"Yeah, I know, Sam." Dean said understandingly. "It's worse than when you had those nightmares about Jess. But, you know as well as I do, that you won't be any good to anyone, _especially_ your kid, if you get your ass killed because you're exhausted."

Sam threw up his hands, his frustration getting the better of him. Seriously, why couldn't Dean understand that there was no rest for Sam. Not until he knew his baby was safe.

"I will rest, Dean. Hell, I'll even sleep for a week, but not until I find my daughter. End of discussion."

With that, he turned back to his laptop, content on ignoring his brother. Of course, that was until they heard the unmistakable sound of wings. Looking up, Sam saw Cas was standing right behind Dean, having finally returned from…wherever he went, not that he would say where, with the usual closed off expression plastered on his face. But something told Sam that there was an underlying concern hidden below the mask.

"Dammit, Cas" Dean cursed as he turned around. "How many times do I gotta say it, man? Personal space!"

"I apologise. But I have news."

"Yeah? Good or bad? Cause we could really use some good news right now."

Castiel glanced between the brothers, unsure of how they would react to what he had to say.

"Sam, I am sorry, I have not been able to locate your daughter, but I did find something, rather someone that could help us."

"Okay." Sam said slowly, slightly confused and wary. "So… who is it then?"

Just then, as if on cue, another round of fluttering wings sounded, and both boys grabbed for their nearest weapons when they recognised the mystery person that Cas was talking about.

"Howdy, boys" Gabriel greeted with a grin. "Nice little mess you boys got yourselves into, isn't it?

"Gabriel? How are you alive?" Sam was shocked to the point where he knew that even from this distance Lucifer would be able to sense his emotions through their bond and he quickly worked to calm himself down so as not to worry his Angel.

Of course, Dean wasn't helping matters. Still slightly indignant about being killed over a hundred times in a row, he still had his gun aimed at the Trickster Angel, ready to fire at a moment's notice.

"Forget how." Dean snarled. "I wanna know why?"

"Easy, bucko. I'm on your side here. Dad figured you guys needed help, so…"

"What, you?" Dean scoffed, not quite believing what Gabriel was saying. "Thanks, but no thanks. No offence…. actually every offence meant…. But your brand of help really sucks."

"Dean… maybe we should just hear him out." Sam tried to calm his brother down.

"Are you freakin' kidding me, Sam? After everything he's done?"

"Sam, Dean. Gabriel is here to help. He believes he may know something that could help us destroy the Leviathans. I think we should give him a chance." Cas said sternly, looking between the boys.

"How do you know we can trust him, Cas? He's screwed us over before."

Cas glared at Dean and replied softly, "I trust him."

Gabriel looked at his brother in surprise, obviously not expecting to hear the strong conviction that came with that simple comment. Then focussing back on Dean, he approached the Hunter and prepared to rip him a new one, suddenly tired of all the doubt and mistrust that he always threw Gabriel's way, not that the Angel didn't deserve it, but Gabriel felt that he had already made up for it at least a little.

"Hey, genius, let's not forget who saved your ass from the Pagans _and_ Luci. And who got stuck with his own blade by his own brother. So don't say you don't trust me. With the info I've got, I'd say you can't afford to _not_ trust me."

Sam visibly flinched at Gabriel's mention of the events that led to the confrontation with Lucifer and Gabriel's death, knowing how wracked with guilt Lucifer actually was about killing his little brother.

"Ok, everybody just calm down." Here, Sam looked at Dean, willing him to back down. "Dean, they right. We need all the help we can get. And no offence to Cas, but two angels are a hell of a lot better than one. Especially when one of them is an Archangel."

Dean sighed and lowered his gun. He knew he wouldn't win this argument. Not in a million years. Beside he knew they were right. They couldn't afford to refuse help. Even if that help came in the form of an asshole Trickster Angel. He sat back on the threadbare couch and glared at Gabriel.

"Alright, fine. What do you know?"

Before answering Dean's question, Gabriel decided to make himself at home by jumping up and sitting right in the middle of the kitchen table, crossing his legs Indian style and popping a KitKat into existence, making Sam and Dean roll their eyes while Cas fought to hide a fond smile. He was honestly thrilled his big brother had been returned.

"Well, I know a few things. One, to kill all of the Leviathans you just gotta kill the leader then the rest will flounder. Be easy to pick off. To kill the leader you need the bone of a righteous virgin soaked in blood."

"Wait a minute." Sam interrupted. "We already know all of this. Kevin worked that part of the tablet already. We got the bone but we don't know what kind of blood we need."

"Whoa. Kevin's the new prophet, right?" Gabriel asked with a slight head tilt that made the Winchesters think must've been an angelic trait, having seen both Cas and Lucifer do it.

"Yeah, and don't worry. He's safe at Bobby's. Get on with it. What blood do we need?" Dean growled out impatiently.

"That's the next thing. There's actually two different ways to do this. One is what the tablet says. A mix of three creatures. Angel, Demon and Human. But…it has to be willingly given. You can't just go up to any ol' demon and drain him."

Dean scoffed. "Yeah, of course it wouldn't be that easy." Gabriel continued, choosing to ignore Dean's snarky comment.

"The other way, which isn't in the tablet cause not even Metatron knows this, is actually easier and more powerful." Here, he grinned, expecting what their reactions to what he was about to reveal would be like. He knew it wouldn't be good, and he was loving the anticipation. It was the Trickster in him.

"Gabriel, you're stalling." Sam said pointedly.

"I'm not stalling." The angel denied, jumping off the table rather gracefully. "I'm, you know, building up to the moment."

"Just tell him, Gabriel. He needs to know." Cas admonished his brother, his comment making Sam look between the Angelic brothers in confusion and slight concern.

"Fine, I'm just trying to make it all suspenseful an dramatic, but have it your way. The blood you need to make it more powerful is the mix of human and angel – "

"Would that make it less powerful?" Dean interrupted this time, quite sharply. "I mean, basically you're just taking out the demon part."

"I wasn't finished Dean-o. The blood is a mix of human and angel… from a single being. In this case it's really Archangel blood so it'll be even more powerful."

"Wait, a single being?" Sam repeated apprehensively. "You're talking about Nephilim. _My_ Nephilim. You want to use my daughter to kill Dick Roman? Forget it, Gabriel. Not happening."

"Now, now, Sammyboy. Don't get your panties in a twist. You only need a little bit of blood. Not even a pint. It'll be harmless."

"Yeah, that's what Adam always said to her." Sam mumbled to himself, ignoring the sudden guilty looks that crossed the faces of both angels and Dean.

"Ok, this is all well and good." Dean said, as he tried to regain everyone attention on the main issue. "But we still have one major problem, Featherbrain." Both Cas and Gabriel scowled at Dean for that insult, he which decisively ignored.

"And that would be, oh wise one?" The Archangel asked irritably, as he popped a raspberry lollipop in his mouth.

"We don't know where the kid is. I figure either she's just hiding out somewhere in the middle of nowhere….or they've already got their gooey hands on her." Dean stopped talking as soon as he noticed the very visible flinch and sorrowful expression that Sam tried and failed to hide. He sighed quietly and sent his brother a small apologetic smile.

"She's been missing since she got out of the Cage." Sam added softly.

Gabriel just chuckled to himself. This was one instance where he just couldn't wait to tell the truth with no tricks involved. Though he secretly hoped after all the problems were dealt with, that he might be asked to stick around. He honestly liked that little fledging. Seriously, what was it with Angels getting mixed up with Winchesters? First it was Sam and Lucifer, and then of course there was the endless eye screwing between Dean and Castiel. Now he himself was having serious likings for the feisty little Nephilim. Gabriel shook his head, trying to rid himself all the unbidden images of long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Yeah…about that…."

"What? Gabriel, do you know where she is?" Sam questioned.

Suddenly, there was the sound of wings again and they all turned as one towards, seeing a mirror image, albeit a younger image, of Mary Winchester. All but Gabriel stared in various expressions of shock and surprise and, in Sam's case longing and relief. Gabriel, on the other hand, just rolled his eyes.

"I thought I said wait until I called you."

"Yeah, well, you were taking too long." Faith complained. "In case you weren't aware, Gabe, Winchesters aren't exactly known for their patience. And, while you were taking your sweet ass time explaining everything, a couple of chompers showed up. Plus, Adam started in on the torture again." Faith suddenly froze in the middle of her rant, just realising exactly who was in the room.

"Um…hi…Daddy." She grinned sheepishly, then ran over to Sam only to get wrapped in a giant bear hug.

"Hi, baby." Sam whispered into his daughters hair. He held onto her tightly, fearing that it was all just a dream, that his baby girl would disappear again, then he knew with sudden clarity that it was all real when he felt Faith's shoulders shaking and realised she was crying softly while clenching his shirt in a fist.

"Shh, angel baby. I'm here. I gotcha. You're safe now." The old nickname that her dads used for her when she was younger made Faith look up tearfully at Sam and smile, then she hid her face in Sam's shirt, internally glad she was back with her father, where she belonged.

"Missed you, Daddy." Faith whispered.

As the others quietly looked on while father and daughter reunited, Dean approached Gabriel to ask the main question that was on everyone's mind at that moment.

"Gabriel, if they're tracking her…how long before they get here?"

"She was hiding in the Rockies, and I'm pretty sure there's no Leviathans in this area, so a couple hours."

"Is there anywhere we can go, where they won't be able to get to easily, and that won't put anyone else in danger?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, as of yesterday, Dad put up his wards on top of the rest of the protection on Bobby Singer's property. So, it's probably the safest place in the universe right now."

"Now you decide to mention that?" Dean snapped at Gabriel.

"You never asked." The angel retorted.

Cas and Gabriel glanced at each other, silently agreeing on a plan, then Cas looked toward Dean and spoke.

"Gabriel and I will go on ahead and check the wards on Bobby's house are properly secured. And then try to divert the Leviathan if they are too close to you."

"Fine." Agreed Dean. "Just watch your backs."

"Ok, Sammy, grab your shit. We're heading to Bobby's now. No stalling." He gently place a comforting hand on his niece's shoulder and looked at her softly but also a little sternly.

"You're not planning on taking off again, are you? Cause, I gotta say, your dad's been worried sick about you and it wasn't doing either of us much good."

"No, Uncle Dean." Faith replied softly, looking down at the floor. "I'm staying now. I know I'm safest with my dad." This comment earned her a light kiss on the forehead and a soft smile from her dad. Honestly though, she still felt a bit unsure about everything, especially about the fact that she didn't know how they would react to her seeing Adam every time she turned around. She knew she had to tell them soon. She vowed she would as soon as they were safe and sound at Grandpa Bobby's.

Not ten minutes later, they were back on the road, making the trek from Whitefish, Montana to Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Dean glanced at his little brother, who really did look like hell. He knew Faith was thinking along the same lines because she kept looking toward Sam, concern written all over her face. She leaned against the back of Sam's seat and wrapped her arms over his chest.

"Daddy, when was the last time you slept? Cause, no offence, but you look like crap."

Sam snorted at his daughter's assessment and rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, Faith, that's sweet. Really."

Faith just shrugged indifferently, waiting for her father's answer, praying that he would be honest with her, and knowing that he wouldn't have been with Dean.

"Honestly, sweetheart, I don't really know. We've both just been focussed on finding you, and dealing with the Leviathans."

Dean glanced at Sam again, and came to a decision.

"Well, Sammy, we found her, so now, you can do as you're damn well told, and get some sleep. You too, kid."

Faith scowled at the nickname but figured she might as well listen to Dean and get some sleep. After all it was either that, or listen to Adam make up his own words to Stairway to Heaven. Which while been not very tasteful or appropriate, it was also quite annoying.

"Fine. At least put some music on, then. Something to sleep to." With that, she handed Dean a cassette tape that she had conjured from nowhere, gave Sam a kiss on the cheek and then laid down on the back seat. She was out like a light within two minutes. Dean glanced at the tape his niece had given him and smirked, seeing that it was one of his own, labelled Metallica.

"Kid's got good taste, Sammy." He commented as he put the tape in the player.

"Yeah, well, you can blame Lucifer for that one. It was his idea to make her favourite song 'Stairway to Heaven'." Sam grinned as he got more comfortable in his seat and closed his eyes, comforted by the fact that his daughter was back with him where she belonged. As he drifted to sleep, he gently worked these thoughts and feelings through the bond he shared with Lucifer, letting his Angel know that their baby was home safe.


End file.
